A New Taste(discontinued)
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Luigi has been hiding a secret from Mario for awhile now. He hasn't completely accepted it either, because it involves a new taste that not even Luigi can handle. He's battling a demon inside himself, and he can't keep controlling it forever. How long will that control last? Just how many lives will be sacrificed to satisfy this new taste Luigi has developed?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warning, this story contains vulgar language and possibly intense scenes of violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. **

Chapter 1

"It's time." Luigi jolted upright from his green bed sheets, disregarding the sudden blood rush in his head. It took him a few seconds to steady the wavering sensation whirling around in his head. He sighed. "Gotta change out of my pajamas," he said, ravaging through his dresser for the proper attire. The green pajamas slid off his body easily, and his more appropriate clothes were tossed on in a hurry. Luigi almost didn't see himself because he wore so much black. It was necessary for what he was about to do. The black skin-tight shirt he wore helped him rip through the darkness, not to mention having matching black pants for the same purpose. He didn't want anybody to see him, and the night can only bring so much shade to hide him. As he wrapped a black bandana around his face acting like a mask, his mind flooded his head with second thoughts.

"_Should I really do this again?"_

"_Oh, come on, I've done it so many times now, remember Luigi, this is just like last week."_

He grumbled and dug his fingers into his brown hair, gripping the hair follicles as if he were to let go, he would fall to his death. _"Dammit! Can I really do this again? It's been four months and I haven't been caught yet…"_

"_But, what if this is it? What if this is the time somebody catches me in the act?" _

He clenched his hair even tighter.

"_I can't go on like this, I have to make a decision… but, the hunger…"_

His stomach churned, creating a familiar feeling Luigi dealt with every week.

His eyes widened, pupils dilating to small black dots. _"I can't take it anymore!" _He stood up from the floor, eyes burning with a flame licking its lips. It yearned to be fed. It waited this long, and now, the wait is over. He was going to go through with it again.

Luigi sneaked out of his room, being mindful about the noise he emanated throughout the castle. Doing this many times has sharpened his senses, allowing him to know which path would create the most noise and which would not. Although, living in the far right room in the foyer created a great distance from him and Mario, he had to make sure every risk would be omitted. Even if it means being extremely careful about where he takes a step or how far to open the door before it makes that screeching noise, Luigi had to make sure that every possible hindrance was avoided. He continued his way across the foyer, taking large steps and landing on the balls of his heels first. He didn't even breathe: that in itself would be too risky. Taking steps was too risky, even. Luigi had to learn that the hard way. Mario almost caught him sneaking out one night since he didn't bother tiptoeing.

"_He almost had me that night," _Luigi thought, cringing at how close he came to being caught. Thank the stars he was able to create a clever made up reason or else that would've been the end of him.

Just a few steps from the front double doors, then Luigi would be free to roam the night. His hunger began acting up again, causing turmoil in his stomach once more. It was like a war between his stomach and the power of his free will.

He stopped. _"Soon," _he thought, _"just wait a little longer stomach. You'll get your turn soon enough." _A wild grin slowly appeared on his face. He stifled a chuckle before reaching for the golden door knob. With the hardest part completed, now, it was time to find some food.

"_I'm starving…" _He licked his lips and grinned while a few drops of drool escaped the edges of his mouth. They trickled down, hoping they would make it to the floor, finally going to be free from that saliva infested prison. Yet, their hopes were cut short with a sickening sweep of Luigi's tongue, stripping them of their freedom and their lives. Luigi grasped the door knobs with both hands and yanked them apart. The doors flew open, and a gust of wind sliced through his hair. He relished the feeling, to him, this was his favorite part. The cold breeze pounding against his clothes eased his fretting mind. His fear and worries washed away with the wind. The moment entranced him, but he was unaware of the loud breeze bursting through the gap between the doors. It could stir up a certain someone's slumber. Luigi opened his eyes, then realized the sound trespassing through his ears. Acting fast, he ran through the doors and shut them tight, being wary about gently shutting them closed so he wouldn't wake Mario up even further. If that even stirred him up at all.

Luigi let out a heavy sigh, feeling his belly extend and then contract as he let out the air. It felt cold to the touch in his mouth, that was to be expected anyway: the air at night was always cold. Yet, the air felt refreshing to him somehow.

"_Time to get to business,"_ he thought, breaking out into a sprint away from Peach's castle. He had to find anything to eat, no, anyone to eat is more like it. The hunger shrouded his judgement but Luigi didn't mind. He needed extra courage to catch his food. Either that or it's another week trying to survive utter hell. If Luigi didn't catch anything tonight he would've had to resist the urge for another week, resist the hunger pangs it brought, and he had to make sure nobody found out about his new taste.

His new taste for humans.

It didn't matter what he ate, as long as it had flesh attached to it, he would eat it. Toads, Beans, humans, hell even Goombas would satisfy his craving. But no, he had to be very specific with his food. Luigi wasn't too happy with his new taste yet, nothing else in the world gave him such a rush. Yet, he can't accept that he would do such a thing. So, for the time being, Luigi stuck with stalking his prey in a secluded manner. And this time, he headed towards Mushrise Park, where he usually found his victims. They were toads who loved to take midnight strolls at night, Luigi couldn't comprehend why they would do such a thing, but maybe they liked the night air just like he did.

He watched them stroll along, humming to themselves. There were only a few toads out tonight, maybe Luigi could take them all, but he didn't want to take that chance. One toad in particular, the one with green circles on his mushroom cap, walked along the sidewalk in the park. The park was shaped like a square, so the toad just kept lapping around it over and over. The others soon left the park, but the other toad who listened to music while he walked was still there. The one with green circles on his mushroom cap kept walking, unaware of the eminent danger. Luigi rustled through the dense thicket of bushes, weaving through them and trying not to make too much noise. Then again, the toad had music blasting into his ears, so Luigi could be as loud as he wanted. But, he was not a risk taker. The toad made another lap around the square park, the only sound in the air was him humming and the rushing sound of water spewing out of the fountain in the middle. The toad passed right in front of Luigi, who was still hidden in the bushes and kept walking along, humming that same tune.

_"It's now or never..." _

Luigi sprung out of the bushes, picked up the toad by the neck, and held him tightly within his grasp. The toad struggled, squirming and making unrecognizable sounds. He began to feel the air escape his lungs and struggled with more convulsive, vigorous motions. Until finally, the toad stopped struggling, falling limp within Luigi's hands.

"I'm sorry..." Luigi whispered, then scurried back to the bushes with the unconscious toad. Now out of the park, he scrambled back into the dense, dark forest, hoping that the glaring moonlight won't reach him. Luigi held the toad like a football, underneath his armpit and held close to his body. It's head bobbed up and down, along with the sharp, blatant noise of its teeth clamping shut over and over. Luigi began to feel the exhaustion run over him like a sixteen wheeler pasta truck. He slowed down, the weight of the toad becoming more of a burden as the fatigue worsened. Luigi needed to stop.

"I need... a break," he said as he panted heavily resting against a trunk of a nearby tree. He put the toad down and glared at the cold, pale face before him.

"_Why?"_ he asked himself, "_Why did he do this to me? I would've never developed a taste for humans if it wasn't for that dastardly evil koopa." _He knelt beside the toad; its eyes were closed with a slight frown on his face. Luigi felt tears well up in his eyes, and as the first tear trickled down his face and made a faint sound on the toad's skin, he felt more guilt than ever before.

"This needs to stop," Luigi told himself, standing back up.

"_No… don't stop Luigi. Look at the scrumptious flesh before you, do you really want it to go to waste?" _

Luigi clenched his eyes shut, curled his fists, and tried to push the thought away.

_I… can't. It just… can't go on anymore. I have to stop this."_

"_Luigi… you know want it. It's beckoning for you to eat it! It's literally sitting right in front of you, waiting to be devoured!"_

"_I know, but I just can't do it anymore. People are already becoming suspicious, and the guilt is killing me." _

"_The guilt is killing you? You're killing me! I need flesh! Do you hear me?! Eat the damn flesh now!"_

Luigi grumbled and opened his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed down, and his fists shook with impermeable rage. "Stop it!" he screamed. His scream rebounded off all the nearby trees, startling several crows and other animals. The birds scurried off into the night, while the animals clambered down the trees and ran off.

"_Hehehe… you really think screaming at me to stop will really do anything? You know you want it. Eat the flesh, Luigi. Don't give up this amazing opportunity."_

"_Fuck you... I'm done. I'm going home."_ Luigi walked away from the nearby tree, fed up and most of all exhausted.

"_Yo, genius, you forgetting something?"_

_"Don't worry about it, he's just unconscious, remember?" _Luigi replied in his thoughts. _"I'll just move him back to the park where I choked him." _

_"You sure you don't want to eat him? This is your last chance." _

_"Shut it," _Luigi spat back. He picked up the limp, lifeless body enveloped in the cold embrace of death. Luigi walked all the way back to the park and gently put the body down where it originally was, then he looked around to make sure no one was lurking around the park. "Good, no one's still here." He smiled and turned back to the forest, heading towards Peach's castle.

The toad's eyes slowly opened; his vision blurred in and out of focus then finally became clear once more. He saw a figure covered in black trudging through the bushes, then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"_Who… was... that?"_

Luigi had to clench his teeth since the pricks and pokes from the bushes were piercing through his black attire. He dashed out of the bushes and collapsed on his knees, clutching the grass in his hands.

"_I don't remember there being thorns in those bushes before… that doesn't make sense…"_

He stood up and examined himself. Rips and tears were all over his pants and black shirt, some were small, and some were so big that they threatened to turn his pants into shorts.

"_Maybe it was because I rushed through the bushes this time?" _Luigi thought as he ignored the small splotches of blood soaking through his clothes. _"Oh, I just hope those aren't too deep…" _Luigi limped out of the forest, although he wasn't badly injured. The amount of cuts on his body really did a number on him. Luigi slowly made his way to the front door of the castle, entering through the doors as quiet as the night breeze. He went straight to bed, not even caring about anything anymore other than crashing in his bed and falling asleep. Despite the desperate dread of hunger that lingered around the corner, he felt too exhausted to do anything about it.

He sighed. "_Looks like it'll be another long week again…" _

"_Not if I can help it..." _

"_Go away, hunger, I don't need you irritating me right now. All I want to do is sleep." _

"_Sleep? What is sleep without a full stomach? Come on, you had your chance back there. Yet, you refused again. It's been two weeks, Luigi… I don't know how long you'll last if you don't eat something. And by something, I mean flesh, of course."_

"_I'm not eating flesh anymore, I couldn't do it last week and couldn't do it again this week," Luigi thought. "I'm done, go bother somebody else." _

"_No, I have faith in you still, Luigi. If you won't succumb to your urges then… I'll just force them out of you." _

"_No! You can't do that!" _

"_Is that so? Who's in control, here? You or me?"_

"_Y-you…"_

"_Exactly, you will eat flesh again, Luigi. I will make sure of it, no matter what you do."_

Luigi tossed the covers around him, huddling them close to his body. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was able to sleep for a few hours despite his stomach rumbling constantly throughout the night. After those few hours, however, he awoke from a powerful throbbing in his stomach.

Luigi grumbled, twisting and stirring around under his covers a few times. "Hunger...quit it, let me sleep, would you?" he whispered. The throbbing continued for a few seconds, then disappeared.

"_Welcome to hell, Luigi…"_

The throbbing came back, but this time it felt like someone punched him in the gut a thousand times. Luigi had to curl his fists and clench his teeth to avoid screaming in absolute agony. His stomach throbbed again, and again, and again. Luigi squirmed around, holding his stomach while stifling back more screams of distress.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Luigi asked, his voice cutting through the silent pain bounding him to his bed.

"_Why, you ask? That's simple, Luigi. It's because I know you love the taste of flesh. Don't you remember?" _

The throbbing seized for a moment, and Luigi sighed with relief.

"_Wait what?" _he asked the hunger in his mind, _"do I remember what?" _

"_Are you fucking kidding me? Have you really suppressed the one thing that made you love the taste of flesh in the first place?"_

Luigi clenched his teeth once more, the pain occurred once again, but after one long throbbing sensation, it died down.

"_I-I don't remember…" _

"_Come on, really?"_

"_Yes...I really don't remember."_

"_You're just screwing with me." _

"_I'm not! I really don't remember!"_

"_Sure you don't…"_

Luigi cringed in pain and writhed in his bed, thrashing the covers about as the throbbing continued with more intense convulsions.

As if he forget to communicate through thought, Luigi screamed, "I swear I don't know!" He completely forgot Mario still lived in the castle with him, and Luigi quickly clamped his mouth shut, wishing he hadn't screamed like that.

"Shit…" Luigi muttered through his personal mouth gag. He was sweating profusely now, either due to the pain he endured that thankfully subsidized or due to the sudden realization that Mario might burst through his door any given moment.

He was afraid.

He was in pain.

And most of all, as if his fear became reality, Mario slowly creaked the door open.

**AN: Okay, just to set things straight. I would like to let you all know I'm not a cannibal, and I came across this inspiration when I finished watching Tokyo Ghoul, an awesome new anime. Anyway, hope you all somewhat enjoyed this. I may or may not add gory details later on in this story, so this will likely be M rated if not even higher. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Luigi? Is something wrong?" Mario asked. "I just heard you randomly scream." He crossed his arms and hummed for a second or two. "Did you have that nightmare about the ghost chasing you again?"

"No, Mario... er, yeah... I did. It still gets me every time," Luigi admitted, although that reason couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Oh, it got you again, huh?" Mario still had his arms crossed against his chest. "Well, why don't we get you a glass of warm milk with some spaghetti and then get you back to bed? That always helped me when I had nightmares."

Luigi climbed out of bed and walked over to Mario. "Alright, let's head over to the kitchen. I guess I could use a midnight snack." He chuckled and followed Mario out into the foyer.

"Luigi, it's 3 a.m in the morning, I wouldn't consider this a midnight snack."

"It feels like midnight, so I'm going to call it a midnight snack."

Mario opened the door to the kitchen. "Suit yourself," he said, gesturing for Luigi to head into the room while he stood by the open door. As they entered the kitchen, a sweet, enormous aroma filled the air. Everybody loved to use the kitchen, that's why it always smelled fresh and delicious. Both of the Mario brothers mouth's were already drowning in their saliva and drool.

"It smells so good in here!" Luigi sniffed the air in one huge sweep: his nostrils flared open then returned to normal with a release of a long breath.

"You're right, either somebody baked something recently, or it just always smells so good in here."

"I think it's obvious," Luigi said, walking up to the kitchen counter and taking out a box of pasta from one of the underneath cabinets. "So, you gonna make me some pasta or what?" He smiled.

Mario walked over to the box of pasta on the counter, grabbed it, and headed over to the stove. He found a pan and poured the pasta inside, then put some water in there as well. With the stove turned on, Mario smiled and leaned against the counter next to Luigi.

"And now, we wait."

"Yup," Luigi said, "I'm going to get some milk." He casually walked over to the fridge. When he opened the door, however, a scream escaped his lips. Mario rocketed to the ceiling, his head now imbedded into the light yellow plaster. He struggled to get his head out of the ceiling and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Luigi saw a severed arm in the fridge, wrapped in shrink wrap, ligaments still attached. But, it wasn't just any arm. It was Mario's arm.

_"Are you kidding me, hunger?" _

_"What? I thought you would like a little appetizer..." _

Luigi grumbled and blinked a couple times, the arm disappeared from the fridge.

Mario sat up from the floor. "Luigi! What the hell?"

"Sorry, Mario." Luigi closed the fridge. "I thought we were out of provolone cheese again."

"That's why you screamed?"

"You know how I am with my provolone cheese, Mario."

"Yeah, I guess." Mario stood up from the tiled floor. "Alright, the pastas ready, mind getting two bowls, Luigi?"

Luigi walked over to a few higher level cabinets and opened them, taking out two small bowls. "Wait, two of them?"

"Yeah, one for you, and one for me, silly."

"Luigi slapped his face with his palm. "You can never pass up an opportunity involved with food, can you Mario?"

"Nope." Mario poured some red sauce onto the pasta and poured it into the two bowls Luigi brought to the counter.

Mario rubbed his hands together then licked his lips. "Alright, let's dig in!" He picked up the fork and went to dive into the pasta.

"Wait, Mario," Luigi said."I need my milk."

Mario sighed. "Fine, stay right here, I'll get it."

"Thank's bro, you're the best." Luigi offered him a smile, to which Mario just grumbled and stomped over to the fridge.

"Just when I was about to take a bite..." he mumbled as he opened the fridge.

_"Hmmm, the provolone cheese is right here, in plain sight. How could Luigi miss that?" _Mario thought while he searched for the milk. "There you are!" He grabbed the milk carton and went over to the higher cabinets to grab a glass for Luigi. He began to pour the milk into the clear glass set in front of him. Mario's eyes glanced at Luigi every few seconds, watching him stare at his pasta, untouched and getting cold. A cold sensation climbed up his hand and slithered down it shortly after. Mario quickly reverted his attention back to the milk that spilled all over the counter. Apparently, he overfilled the glass just a little too much.

Mario sighed and shrugged. _"I'll clean it up later,"_ he mused, walking back to the counter, making sure to not spill any milk out of the glass as he slowly made his way back. Luigi waited by the counter for Mario to return, and when he did return, Luigi gobbled up his pasta like no tomorrow.

"Woah there, Luigi! Slow down a little," Mario said.

Luigi set his fork down. _"That was gross... why doesn't anything taste good anymore?" _He gazed at the fork still in his hand.

"Luigi? Are you alright?"

His hand trembled and slowly set the fork down on the edge of the bowl. "Yeah..." he mumbled, staring into the distance.

"Then, eat up," Mario said, shoveling a twirled bundle of pasta into his mouth.

Luigi responded by lifting the pasta into his mouth bite by bite, taking forever to finish his food. Mario gobbled up his pasta in a few seconds flat. He stepped away from the counter and took Luigi's bowl along with his, then he put the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. Luigi still had the fork in his hand.

"Alright, time for bed, weegee."

Luigi didn't move, didn't respond, and didn't even avert his gaze from the counter, still holding his fork slightly above the counter as if he had one more bite of pasta left.

Mario sighed and stepped towards his younger brother dressed in his pale green nightgown and cap. He patted Luigi on the head. "C'mon weegee, I don't have all night, let's go to bed now."

His hand trembled once more, subtle, but definitely was noticeable.

_"You know what I think? I think you're hungry... what's that? You're tummy rumbled? Aw, how cute, let's get it some proper nourishment right away." _

Luigi held the fork up in his hand, glaring at it with intent and awe.

"Luigi?" Mario asked, reaching out for Luigi's shoulder.

He growled, a quick abrupt sound that scratched against Mario's eardrums. He immediately retracted his hand and backed away. "Luigi... what's wrong?"

His head turned towards Mario, except it felt like it was almost robotic. His eyes grew wide and bloodshot; his pupils were an unforgiving dark abyss. A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, teeth bared and prepared to seeth into fresh flesh. Standing up from his chair, still holding the fork in his hand, Luigi swiped the fork in front of him. Mario leaned backwards, as if he were doing the limbo, dodging the fork darting for his midsection. "Luigi?!"

_"That's it! Eat him! Every morsel, piece of flesh, and organ is yours to feast upon!" _

As Luigi finished his attempted assault, his elbow slammed into Mario's neck and drove him into the fridge. The only thing the red plumber could do was gag for air in his lungs, while Luigi lunged his hand into Mario's abdomen. Except it wasn't a punch. Luigi's hand felt like a claw latching onto his stomach and twisted clockwise; Mario's face cringed as his teeth clenched together, fighting the unfamiliar agony.

"What... the hell is wrong with you Luigi?!" Mario muttered through shallow breaths. Luigi grinned again with a few quiet chuckles, then proceeded to pull against Mario's stomach like he was hoping that the flesh would just tear off.

_"Good...Good! Tear him to pieces and then eat 'em!" _

Mario writhed around in pain, an alarming sense of peril rang in his head, telling him his insides were about to be ripped out of him. He had to fight back, despite the attacker being his own flesh and blood. Now he actually felt Luigi's fingers penetrate his skin, something he never thought would've been possible. Hopefully they won't get too far... Mario gripped Luigi's arm and began to tug against it.

It wouldn't budge.

"Dammit, Luigi! Remember that you made me do this!" Mario's hand burst into flames, scorching Luigi's arm and causing it to fly back in an instant. He flapped his arm about, growling with a cringed face. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped thrashing about. His head angled downward, almost as if someone shut him down like a robot; he still held his arm, now black with ashes. Luigi put out the fire on his arm, Mario let out a sigh and slowly walked towards Luigi.

His head jolted upwards, eyes darting around, dazed and confused.

"Mario..." he muttered,"what was I..."

"Don't talk, Weegee," Mario said, a tear drifting down his cheek. "I'm just glad you're back."

_"So, you're just going to let him go?! It was in your grasp! You had it!" _

"I know... I'll figure something out," Luigi mumbled, then looked at Mario and smiled.

"Let's go back to bed, Mario. I don't know what happened but..." he paused, a feeling of sorrow passed through him. "I have a feeling I don't want to know..." Luigi turned around and began a casual stride out of the kitchen. He didn't look back to see if Mario followed him out, nor did he even care.

All he cared about was heading to bed and another fun filled day tomorrow. A day full of hunger pangs, the irritating voice in his head, and, of course, his hunt for more flesh.

Hopefully not his brother this time.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys... I had a concussion and also had to do NanoWrimo(I failed) so I couldn't upload for awhile. Hope this makes up for it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Warning, scarring material ahead. Read with caution, and there are lots of swears ahead as well, so buckle up and prepare for a headon collision with your worst nightmare... Mwahahaha...**

Chapter 3

Luigi prowled throughout Toadtown, spying and peering into every crevice as if he were researching it for a project he did in high school. Unfortunately, for his fellow classmates, Luigi wasn't scouting out Toadtown for that particular reason: he needed to investigate and study his prey.

He needed to observe who stayed late at any of Toadtown's bars, or if any toad just liked to go out for a midnight stroll. Luigi didn't want to eat any other species than the ones he felt there were a surplus of: such as, toads, goombas, and other Bowser baddies.

"Let's see, are there any toads out late tonight?" Luigi cupped his hands around his eyes, pretending they were binoculars capable of magnifying his eyesight. One toad clambered out of the bar, drunk and stumbling around the entrance. "Bingo," Luigi said as he quickened his walking pace. "Now to just lead him into the Forever Forest and he'll be dead meat! Bwahaha!" Luigi halted in his tracks and cleared his throat. "Okay, too evil..."

_"There's no such thing as too much evil." _

_"Yes there is, I just made a good example of it." _

_"Nothing is too evil for you, Luigi, especially since you haven't eaten for weeks..." _

_"As of right now, I'm lucky enough to get another chance to sneak out of the house. Mario came home with a prostitute tonight, lucky me~"_

_"I'd say he's the lucky one... if yah know what I mean..." _

_"Shut it, Mario's had a hard time dealing with his break up with Peach." _

_"Yo, your prize is getting away..." _

_"Shit!" _

Luigi trudged through the grass as a shortcut and caught the disoriented toad as he was about to enter the inn. "Hey, man, need a hand?" He placed a hand on the toad's shoulder.

"Git yer handssss off me, youpieceofshit!"

"Woah, quite the angry drunk, aren't we?" Luigi forced the toad to turn around, back facing him, and he guided the toad away from the inn by putting both of his hands of the toad's shoulders. The toad tried to wriggle free as Luigi lead him to the Forever Forest, but Luigi managed to keep a firm grip on the fungus.

"Leggo of meh!" he yelled, thrashing his arms about.

"Just a little longer..." Luigi said as they ventured through the depths of the daunting forest. Once Luigi felt that they were away from most of civilization, he let hunger do all the dirty work.

_"Oh~ my turn already? Man, I'm starving! Looks like fresh fungus is on the menu tonight!" _

Luigi felt himself lunge at the toad, who lied on the ground on all fours, probably about to regurgitate all the alcohol contents in his stomach. His teeth sank into the toad's mushroom cap, a small chunk now engulfed in his mouth. A couple of chews later and Luigi swallowed, prepared for the next bite. For him, that was the appetizer, next came the toad's actual flesh and bones. Little by little, the toad's cap disintegrated as Luigi stuffed his stomach, the frugal taste nearly caused him to waver from his objective, however, he knew the delicious delicacy was almost before him. Any minute now.

A rumble abruptly disturbed Luigi's late snack, and he paused just to see if he was full already.

_"What's the hold up? Why aren't you finishing it off? You've only gone through half of the flesh... the best part is calling your name..." _

_"You're right, the torso is the most scrumptious part, but, I'm full already... I can't eat anymore..." _

_"Don't leave any evidence, you'll get caught if you leave any." _

_"Don't worry," _Luigi said, getting up from his knees and stretching his bloated belly,_"I'm already full from the mushroom cap, it fills you up quick, you know..."_

_"Then why'd you eat the arms and legs?" _

Luigi chuckled. _"I needed something extra in case I don't eat for awhile..." _

_"Alright then, what are you going to do with the corpse?" _

Luigi scanned the area, seeing as this forest was a complete maze of circles, he reassured himself that no one would find the body.

_"Nothing... nobody will find it here... nobody ventures into this haunted forest anyway."_

_"Alright, so I guess you've had your fill, huh?" _

Luigi nodded and turned around, prepared to head back to his cozy warm bed.

_"I guess this will be satisfying enough for me until next time..." _

_"It better be... you forced me to come out tonight. I don't ever want to do this again..." _

_"Oh, this isn't the end, Luigi. Until my hunger is satisfied, you won't be eating normally for quite some time..." _

_"Great..." _Luigi exited the Forever Forest and headed down to Peach's Castle. He needed to enter the castle without being noticed by his brother, who, was probably still banging the girl he brought back a couple of hours ago. Apparently, the more bodyfat you have, the longer you can last.

"Looks like the front door is out of the question..." Luigi muttered to himself, observing the castle for any ways to break in. A window to the far right looked promising to him, since it wasn't too high up where his jump wouldn't reach it. Plus, since he wore his original plumber attire, doing a simple acrobatics act would be easy. Those tight-fitting black clothes he always wore were extremely hard to jump in, not to mention they were torn up to shreds at the moment. Luigi had to tend to his wounds rather quickly that night, just after he ate that midnight snack and went to bed.

Anxiety settling in, Luigi snuck around to the far side of the castle and glanced upward, taking a quick look at just how high he would have to jump. In one swift motion, he sprang up and hung on the ledge of the window, lifted himself up with all his strength, and opened the window as quietly as he could. He pressed his brown boots against the black and white tiled floor. The darkness shrouded his vision, the dim moonlight shimmered against the floor through the glass window. Luigi made an attempt to tiptoe to the door directy in front of him, and also tried to turn the doorknob at a careful, slow pace.

The door creaked, a sound so sudden, it nearly freaked Luigi out. He swore under his breath and kept opening the door, the unbearable, alarming noise still penetrating the darkness in the castle. All he had to do was get to his room, which was conveniently located on the lower level, right next to the door where the Jolly Roger Bay painting rested on the wall. He sighed, the journey would be treacherous and daring, yet he had to take a deep breath and set sail regardless.

His secret was at stake.

Luigi shuffled across the railing as if he had to avoid gunfire coming the front entrance, and then he crouched behind the edge of the railing, peeking around it slightly.

_"Good... the coast is clear..." _

_"Haha, what are you doing, moron? Mario's banging a girl upstairs and you're here worrying if the coast is clear down here?!" _

_"Hey, it doesn't hurt to be safe, okay?"_

_"Sure~ go on Mr. Safety..."_

Luigi grumbled. _"Shut it."_ He proceeded to tiptoe down the red carpeted stairs, turning left and heading up a smaller stairwell shaped like a curve; Luigi then headed inside to his room, safe and sound. He let out a heavy sigh and collapsed on his bed, back first. He didn't care about the rotting flesh in his teeth, or even the splotches of blood embedded deep in his blue overalls. All he wanted was to sleep and hopefully find another source for food, fast, or he'd face the consequences of desperately going on another unplanned hunt for prey. As he lied in bed, with his arms stretched out to his sides, he mumbled, "I wonder how Mario's doing? How long will it be 'til he tires out? I wish I had that kind of stamina, it would mean no flesh for me anymore. Ah, that would be nice~"

He twisted and turned on his green covers, not even bothering with getting underneath them: he was too exhausted. "If only I could go back to that horrifying part of my life, where this whole curse could've been avoided..." He sighed again, felt his eyes drift to the world of dreams behind his heavy eyelids, and dreamt a nightmare he never wished to remember.

A nightmare where rainbows consisted of blood in a variety of different colors. Flesh appeared before him in the creamiest shade of apricot, thousands of bodies piled up before him on a beach, lifeless. Bones like shining silver shimmering inside a metallic bank vault, acting as an odd form of currency. A nightmare to end all nightmares, it could only remind him of that time: that one part of his life where he wished it would just end, despite his newfound, eccentric pleasure.

"No... no... no!" Luigi shot up from his slumber; his eyes were bloodshot and rapidly moving side to side. "I can't take it! That won't haunt me anymore!" he screamed, completely disregarding Mario's presence upstairs. He knew Mario wouldn't hear him though; sex eased all forms of hearing other than passionate moans on top of a squeaky bed.

_"You know... it helps to talk about your fears, helps ease the pain they bring, no?" _

_"You already know my fears! You're me!" _

_"Tell me a story, Daddy! Pwease?" _

Luigi cringed his face in frustration, clenching his fists. _"You're getting on my nerves..." _

_"Come on, Daddy! It's almost past my bedtime, just a quickie, 'kay?"_

Luigi rubbed between his eyebrows and sighed. _"That sounded sexual, hunger, quit fucking around and I'll tell you your fucking story, 'kay?" _

_"Oh-hoh-hoh, somebody's getting cranky~ eheheh..."_

_"Once upon a time, there once was an annoying bastard who wouldn't leave me alone, so I stabbed him with a knife 17 times 'til he died from drowning in his own blood. The end. Happy?" _

_"Who's the bastard again?" _

_"Argghh!" _Luigi winced in pain as his stomach throbbed, leaving him in absolute agony. If contortions weren't bad enough, he had the annoying pest buzzing in his mind.

_"Okay! I get it! I'll tell the stupid story..." _Luigi grasped his stomach, glad that the throbbing subsided in a few seconds flat. It didn't take long for him to get the message, nor did it take long for him to give in to hunger's demands. _"It all happened a couple years ago... Bowser had me and a few other captive toads in a cramped dungeon. He felt that if he captured me, Mario would rescue me faster, since he stopped caring for the princess long after they broke up. Well, he was dead wrong. Mario was depressed and broken after the break up, he stayed that way for a long time. He didn't give two shits about anybody or anything else back then. So, naturally, I was left in that dungeon, no food, water, or bathroom. Just me and some fucking cowards. I was pissed at Mario for not caring about his own brother, and the extreme malnutrition I felt during that time didn't help either. A couple toads were slapped with death like a couple mosquitos getting squashed by one of those fly swatters. Have you ever smelled death, hunger?" _

_"No, but I've smelled the delicious aroma of tender flesh and meat." _

_"Well, you can thank me for that, anyway, the putrid smell lingered in the air 24/7. Me and the other toads had to suck it up and deal with it, unless there was a way to eliminate it. That's when I, being the stupid little fuck that I am, suggested cannibalism. You know, no body, no smell. Well, I was wrong about that too. By the time the first toad died, a week had slipped away, agonizingly slow, of course. Using our bare teeth and fangs, we bit into that toad for survival. Turns out, I was so malnourished, that it actually tasted good. Another week passed, a couple more toads dropped dead, no guards came rushing down to clean up the mess or check up on us. We just feasted on that first toad until only a skeleton remained. When we saw the other two bodies, a part of me rejoiced, yet another was in awe. The remaining survivors and I had to eat each other for food, and we now have two less survivors. Fortunately, more food for us too. Those two toads didn't last long as thirst became our main concern. The only fluids we drank were the wasted remains dispelled through bowel movements. It was unpleasant, unraveling, yet we did it anyway. But, unless we escaped soon, we knew we would all die."_

_"Holy shit, this is intense!" _

_"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" _

_"Yup." _

_"And you said I was the bastard... regardless, we knew our time was limited. Then, the unthinkable happened just when we finished the two corpses off." _

_"What happened?" _

Luigi didn't think for a few more seconds, teasing hunger to the point of it nearing insanity. _"Come on! Tell me, you bastard!" _

Luigi stifled a chuckle. _"The last of the toads died, leaving me to die in my own lonesome. So, I decided it was time to escape, and don't ask why I didn't do that at the beginning. Long story short, I ended up escaping the most horrific part of my life by my brother finally coming to my aide. The end." _

_"Even though I'm an evil sonofabitch, I must say I'm permanently scarred now, thanks a fucking lot asshole..."_

Luigi gave him a sly smile. _"You're welcome. Now, I need some sleep. Good night, hunger, and fuck you. No offense." _

_"Hehe... none taken. Fuck you too." _

_"Oh, and sweet dreams..."_

**AN: I apologize for making you go through this horrific scarring session. I really hope you're all a-okay after reading this chapter, and I appreciate the views, however little they may be :). Reviews are most appreciated as well. **


End file.
